Sorrow Island
by JaDe MaCkEnZiE
Summary: Kaoru was on her way to her new job on Sorrow Island. She didn’t know that Sorrow Island is haunted, where mysteries lay, people mysteriously disappear and die. Or that she'd fall in love with the mad lord who owned the island.
1. Prologue

Sorrow Island  
  
Prologue  
  
The night was cold and bleak. The only sounds were the slight  
rustles of the wind, but along the dirt road into the dark  
forest, branches are broken, footsteps are heard, and the  
panting of breath lightly echoing through the air.  
  
The woman was running away from this cursed island. She could  
feel them gaining on her. 'Almost there,' she thought. Soon,  
the forest cleared and up ahead was a ledge, a cliff. She  
stopped when she reached it, and turned around. She saw  
nothing. No movement from the trees, no sound or gust of the  
wind. Everything was silent, and the air was heavy. So heavy  
she felt it pressing in on her. She turned back to look down  
the cliff. Sharp rocks lay at the bottom floor, with the tide  
crashing upon them and brushing up against the cliff. It was a  
long way down.  
  
She'd rather die by the rocks than by them. The ghosts who  
haunt this island. They want her, but she will not let them  
have her. She took one last look at the forest, still no  
movement, but she knew they were there. Then she jumped off the  
cliff. As she was falling she looked up at the cliff's ledge  
and saw a woman wearing a white gown peering over the edge, her  
hair flying around her with a smile on her face...the last thing  
she heard before her death was a soft shrill laughter floating  
in the air. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Lord Himura Kenshin was riding his horse along the sandy beach  
of Sorrow Island. He just so happened to look toward the ocean  
and caught sight of something floating in the shallow waters.  
He steered his mount in the direction of the object and saw a  
lady floating face down in the water. Quickly, he got off his  
horse and pulled the woman to short and checked for a pulse,  
though he knew she was dead. When he removed the hair from her  
face he was startled. Her name was Rebecca Hurst. She was the  
butchers' daughter and she had just visited over to his house to  
deliver his meat just yesterday. He wondered what happened to  
her. Her clothing was ripped to shreds and so was her skin.  
Her skin was pale gray and very cold and lifeless.  
  
He stood up and was about thinking of getting the  
magistrate...then he stopped. "I'm the damned magistrate," he  
muttered. He scooped Rebecca in his arms and put her on the  
horse.  
  
At the doctor's clinic, Kenshin waited in the waiting room while  
the doctor examined the body. Finally, Megumi, the doctor, made  
her appearance. "Another body...what's the count now, five?" she  
asked taking off her bloodied gloves.  
  
"Actually, two," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Yea, well that doesn't include the missing people who were  
never found yet. People are starting to get scared you know.  
This all started when you first arrived you know. People are  
even speculating you're the one murdering our people. They  
think you are mad," Megumi said.  
  
"I know what the gossip is, it's a small island, news travel  
fast. I know why they would think it's me, but the deaths  
seemed accidental. So I don't think they really have a reason  
to blame me."  
  
"Well, I'm thinking cause you're the Lord and magistrate here,  
they think that you can get away with it."  
  
"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Kenshin asked changing the  
subject.  
  
Megumi let it go for now, but it was really bothering her with  
all these deaths. They never had an accidental death for a long  
time since Kenshin's father died. "She drowned alright and by  
the looks of the nasty cuts and bruises on her body she got  
tangled wit some rocks or something rough."  
  
"Like falling off the cliff into the water?"  
  
"Yea. That makes sense...isn't there a cliff not too far from the  
forest that has rocks on the bottom?"  
  
"Hmm...yes there is."  
  
"So what are you going to do? You think suicide?"  
  
"Maybe," he said frowning. "I think I will go down to the  
village and ask people about the two girls."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
Kenshin got back on his horse and rode to the village. 'Two  
deaths in two weeks...one fell on a rock and hit her head and  
died. The second one suicide, jumping off the cliff.'  
Something just wasn't right about these deaths. He'd ask the  
villagers about the two women.  
  
When Kenshin neared home he was in a black mood. He didn't get  
any useful information. The people are still trying to get used  
to him. He just found out that he owned the house on Sorrow  
Island. Inherited from his father who was crazy as hell. He  
didn't know much about his father; he only knew what the people  
described him as. The villagers feared him and they fear  
Kenshin because he was his fathers' son. 


End file.
